1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the display of folder icons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Figures referred to as icons are displayed on the display screen of a display unit, which has been connected to a personal computer, in order to identify software and files, etc., that have been stored on a hard disk of the personal computer. In the case of a folder containing image files, the icon of the folder is displayed. Clicking on the folder icon opens the folder and displays the icons of the image files contained in the folder. Clicking on the icon of a displayed image file opens the image file identified by the icon of the image file clicked. The image represented by the opened image file is displayed.
Thus, when a folder contains an image file, in many cases the image represented by the image file cannot be viewed unless the folder is opened and then the image file.